Randall Ascot
|image = |role = antagonist |appearances = Miracle Mask |englishvoice = Yuri Lowenthal |japanvoice = Yūsuke Yamamoto Kanako Toujou (child) |alias = Lando Ascad (Kiseki no Kamen) Masked Gentleman Bratscot (by Alphonse Dalston) Count Bratula (by Alphonse Dalston) Randy (by Angela) |gender = Male |species = Human |haircolor = Reddish-Brown |eyecolor = Black |hometown = Stansbury |father = Mr. Ascot (unnamed, deceased) |mother = Mrs. Ascot (unnamed) |others = Angela (love) Professor Layton (friend) Henry Ledore (friend) Firth (friend) Alphonse Dalston (friendly rival) Jean Descole (former partner)}} Randall Ascot is a major character in Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask. He was a good friend of Professor Layton when they were both teenagers. Biography Appearance During his childhood, Randall had short hair, and didn't have glasses. He wore a striped-red jumper over a white shirt with red shorts. As a teen, Randall had black-framed glasses and spiky hair, and wore a purple jacket over a purple shirt. He also had an orange ascot, blue jeans and black shoes. Personality He seemed to be friendly and nice, and very outgoing. In the past, he was described as reckless and headstrong. He had a strong desire to become famous as a teenager. Plot ''' Pre-Game Life During his childhood, Randall was the son of a wealthy couple in Stansbury with Henry as his servant whom he grew to think of as a brother. One day, he witnessed Henry being scolded by a maid for playing with his toy and quickly rushed to defend him by giving the toy to Henry before pushing her out. Henry would treasure the the toy for many years to come. He was friends with a young Angela and Alphonse and together, including Henry, the four went on many adventures together. At some point, during his teenage years, he and Angela became a couple and later befriended Hershel Layton who moved into town later. One day, he discovered the Mask of Chaos after solving the riddle of the Norwell Wall and convinced Hershel to come with him to the Akbadain Ruins. Angela, however opposed, fearing he suffer the same fate as her brother but eventually, he managed to convince her as well with Henry's help who stated that this would be his last expedition. Unbeknownst to her, the reason he was doing this was to convince her parents that he could provide for her and ultimately accept him once he proposed to her afterwards. Together, the two friends made their way down, solving puzzles and defeating mechanical mummies but once they arrived to the eight level, Randall triggered a trap, causing the floor to collapse below him where he fell. Before he did, Hershel attempted to save him but Randall was obstinate and instead, attempted to hand him the mask unsuccessfully. Randall was saved by an underground river which carried him over to the tiny village of Craggy Dale where he was found and taken in by Firth. He was aided back to health by the villagers but due to his fall, he lost his memories. Over the next 18 years, he would remain in Craggy Dale as a farmer. Media Trivia *Professor Layton, Anton Herzen, Jean Descole and Randall are so far the only characters seen sword fighting or fencing. *Randall, along with Layton, used to be a member of the fencing club as a teen. He was the more skilled of the two. *Towards the end of the game, Randall's mother can be seen in the cutscenes as an old lady, wearing glasses like those of Randall's. *Randall once found an old coin during a dig, and he took it with him wherever he went to bring him luck. Before the expedition to Akbadain, he gave it to Angela as part of his promise that he would safely return. *Randall claims to be a champion sprinter. *Despite wearing glasses Randall has perfect eyesight and only wears them to mimic a famous archaeologist. *After his last expedition, Randall planed to propose to Angela. *Randall's last name, Ascot, links in with his wearing of an ascot when he was a teenager. de:Randall Ascot Category:Characters Category:Miracle Mask Characters Category:Antagonists